


My Baby's Just As Mean As Me

by zetsubonna



Series: Caquelon [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Request: Steve talking dirty while he works on wringing -just one more- orgasm out of an already wrecked Bucky?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby's Just As Mean As Me

“Making me work for this, huh, Barnes?” Steve murmurs, and Bucky’s digging his heels into the bed and whining. “What’s the matter? Too hot?”

“Harder,” Bucky begs. “Harder,  _harder_ , God  _damn_  it, if you love me-”

Steve makes a low unimpressed sound that rips Bucky’s mouth from shiny and pink to red and wet and white with teeth.

“ _If_ ,” Steve says, low and dangerous and  _Brooklyn_. “The fuck you saying, ‘ _if_ ’?”

* * *

He knows goading Steve isn’t wise, never was wise, but Bucky could get away with it like nobody else could, because Bucky learned, through trial and error, the buttons that were safe to push, the buttons that brought real anger and the buttons that didn’t, and now that he’s had time to remember, he’s started looking on it like a treasure chest.

“If,” Steve repeats, incredulous, and Bucky barely has time to settle his weight before it’s being unsettled and he’s being rearranged face down, thighs forced wide by Steve’s knees. “If. Fuck you  _and_  your ‘if,’ you jerk.”

Bucky smothers a giggle, but enough escapes that Steve shoves the back of his head and pushes his face deeper into the pillow anyway. Bucky’s dripping and Steve’s fingers were good but this is better, and Steve manages to hold Bucky’s face in the pillow and slick Bucky’s favorite toy with the one hand each.

The servos spin in the metal arm as Bucky clenches and unclenches his hand, searching for purchase and finding it just as Steve starts to push his way in with the toy and Bucky moans loudly, but the pillow muffles him, and that’s good, because Steve’s still talking, even though he’s breathing heavier.

“If I love you. If. You jerk. Ain’t I here? Didn’t I listen to all your pun-loaded sweet talk nonsense all night? Ain’t I been fucking you now for three damn hours? How many loads you got up your ass? Listen to you, sound like a damn swamp.”

Bucky wails when Steve twists his wrist, and again louder when he sinks his teeth in to Bucky’s ass cheek. He  _bites_ , Bucky’s voice cracks.

“That how you’re measuring it now?” Steve demands. “How hard I fuck you?”

Bucky groans, the laugh at the end muffled by the pillow.

“I’m gonna love you right through this mattress with my damn fist,” Steve mutters, pretending to be annoyed even while flawlessly making every thrust hit Bucky’s prostate and make loud, slurping sounds. “Ungrateful, s’what you are.”

“I’m  _sorry_ ,” Bucky keens, toes curling. “M’sorry,  _m’sorry_ , Christ Jesus  _yes_ -”

“If  _you_ love  _me_ ,” Steve murmurs, leaning forward and biting all the way up to Bucky’s right shoulder gently, “You’ll get up on your knees and make  _yourself_  come on this thing. You gonna do that for me, jerk?”

“Fuck me after?” Bucky pleads, looking back at him, longing.

“I can’t say no to that face,” Steve confesses, low and hungry, twisting again, spreading Bucky’s cheeks and grinding in a little so Bucky yowls like an alley cat. “M’kinda dizzy on it. Don’t know why, damn stubble keeps rubbing my thighs raw. You wanna?”

“ _Please_ ,” Bucky whispers. “M’almost- m’almost-”

“Come for me, Buck,” Steve croons, pumping the thick, slippery dildo so fast nobody else would manage, and Bucky feels like he’s gonna black out.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Steve Earle's "Baby's Just As Mean As Me," feat. Eleanor Whitmore.


End file.
